Unknown Desires
by Innatzu
Summary: After Eragon decides to drag Murtagh back to the Varden against his own will, he begins to feel an odd attraction. When Murtagh is bound in chains, Eragon finds himself feeling hot and bothered. Murtagh x Eragon slash.


Title: Unknown Desires  
Pairing: Murtagh x Eragon  
Warnings: Slash Incest Smut  
Summary: After Eragon decides to drag Murtagh back to the Varden against his own will, he begins to feel an odd attraction. When Murtagh is bound in chains, Eragon finds himself feeling hot and bothered. Murtagh x Eragon slash.

A/N: This is my first time writing smut in a very long time, so, if applicable, excuse the poor lemon. Since I have read some Murtagh x Eragon smuts, I decided that I should try my pick at it. Besides, its only one of the hottest things in the world : D

Chapter 1: Lust

There was always that tug at the bottom of his stomach when he saw Murtagh. Eragon's heart thumped a little harder when he saw the Rider; a sort of wild excitement; adrenaline. Now that he finally had him within his grasp, he began to feel that rushed anticipation to see him. Though, Eragon knew that Murtagh wouldn't be welcoming him with open arms this time.

"He's been chained in the bottom chambers of the Varden." Nasuada bluntly stated while walking the halls on the way to her office.

"Chained? What do you mean _chained_? Murtagh is weak! He can barely speak. He doesn't need to be chained!" Eragon followed Nasuada in hopes of persuading her to his request. Though Murtagh was incredibly powerful, Eragon knew that because of the potion he slipped in his blood that he would be vulnerable for days. Then again, he knew that convincing Nasuada was going to be a difficult task.

"Potion or no, Eragon, Murtagh can't just walk briskly about in the Varden. One, for his own safety, and two, for the risk he poses to the people." Nasuada turned to face him. "Eragon, I know how much Murtagh means to you, but you must understand that he is no longer the person he used to be. He's-" her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered away from him. "He's different now and we must treat him with caution."

"I know that, but chaining him. Nasuada, Murtagh is weak, he can't handle those conditions." Eragon pleaded and took her shoulders in his hands. "I know Murtagh may be different, but-" Eragon paused and looked into her eyes. "I still consider him as a friend and I wish for him to be placed in different conditions." the blonde boldly stated.

Nasuada sighed and pushed his hands away from her shoulders. She reached her office and turned to him once more. "I'm sorry Eragon, but the council of elders will have to decide on what to do with him. It's not only you, it is also the people of the Varden. It is their decision as well." She gave him a sympathetic smile and placed a slender hand on his shoulder, "Though, since I cannot do anything for now, I grant you permission into his chambers."

Eragon's face brightened with delight and he shared a small grin with Nasuada. She gave him a rusted set of keys and calmly told him to be cautious of Murtagh and his whereabouts. With that, the guards parted to the entrance of her office and let her pass. All of the dwarves looked at Eragon with suspicion as they let their leader into her abode. Eragon thanked her and began to jog back outside to Saphira.

_What is it, little one? You seem to be rushed!_ Saphira greeted him with a small burst of fire from her scaled nostrils.

_Nasuada said she couldn't do anything for Murtagh right now, but she told me that I can visit him!_ Eragon smiled at his counterpart and began walk backwards while heading towards his room.

_I haven't seen you this excited since---well, a long time. What brings you to such happiness? _Saphira cautiously looked ahead of her Rider, incase he might bump into anything.

_I haven't talked to Murtagh in—in, months! And now, that he's here, I can't help but to feel a little excited. Though…_ Eragon chewed on his lip and let his gaze wander. _He might not be very happy being back. Actually….it's just that he's always made me feel a little---I don't know. Jumpy and nervous._

Saphira eyed him with confusion, but let it go as just boyish adrenaline. As both of them walked the halls of the Varden, Eragon noticed the odd stares of the people. As if they thought his decision was only the start of new problems. The Rider ignored it, knowing that there was still some good within Murtagh and it was only a matter of convincing him. Or so, he would like to believe.

After a brief change of clothes back in his room, Eragon left Saphira to eat as he departed toward the lower chambers of the Varden. He felt the chills of anticipation climb his spine as he walked into a confined cavern. Climbing down the ladder, he gripped the harden keys with a new found fear that Murtagh might reject his visit, yet, he felt the trembling satisfaction of seeing him tied and bound to chains. He began to wonder the true reason why he came to visit Murtagh. What was he going to say? What was he going to do once he see's him? Eragon was unsure.

As he walked down the hall of chambers, excitement oddly jolted Eragon as he followed Nasuada's instructions towards Murtagh's cell. The Rider paused as he thrust the key into its socket and nervously thought of how vulnerable, how _fuckable_ Murtagh must be at that moment. He flushed at such thoughts and shook his head as he continued to unlock his chamber door. With a heavy push, he leaned against the door and peeked inside.

There he is, Eragon thought to himself. He let his eyes wander at the spectacle that was Murtagh. His dark hair was damp and unruly with sweat and his bangs shifted over his eyes. Clamps restricted Murtagh's wrists, ankles and neck to chains on the wall, only probing Eragon even more. His clothes were ragged and dirtied from battle and dried blood adorned his hands and splattered themselves on his shoulders and body. His tunic was crumpled, as Murtagh was on the floor, laying on his side and breathing in shallow breaths.

This image of a defeated Murtagh stirred Eragon's lust, but was brought to a stop when the other Rider became aware of the other's presence.

Murtagh narrowed his eyes in disgust and sat up, "What do you want, Eragon?"

Eragon gulped nervously and stepped inside his chamber, closing the door behind him. He looked down and replied, "I….I c-came to see you."

Murtagh barked out a laugh as he trailed Eragon with his intense stare. "See me? See me miserable and powerless?"

What did he come to see Murtagh for? Eragon turned his gaze to Murtagh and found himself flushed by his appearance. "No, I came to-" Eragon followed the trail of chains to his wrists and ankles. "I wanted to see how you were doing and to-" He focused his attention to Murtagh once more. "-to talk to you."

Both boys felt the tension in the air as stared into each other's eyes. Within Eragon, a deep hunger for Murtagh set as he saw him look away and stare at his chains. The moonlight spilled into the room, despite its underground location. It illuminated Murtagh's pale skin and his chiseled nose and lips, drawing Eragon's utmost attention.

_What is wrong with me? Murtagh…he-_ Eragon gulped as he felt his heart race as walked closer to Murtagh.

"Well then-?" Murtagh turned his deep green eyes to Eragon's blue one's. Murtagh let his eyes lower and examine Eragon. The boy was tense and he could see that he clutched his keys tightly in his hand. Murtagh soon smirked as he realized what was going on with his fellow Rider.

Eragon stepped closer to Murtagh and settled himself a few feet across from him. "A-Are you feeling okay? That poison knocked you down pretty quick" the boy stuttered as he felt Murtagh's eyes on him when he sat down. His cheeks burned with a hidden embarrassment and he suddenly felt uneasy around him.

"It could be better." Murtagh licked his lips and looked down at Eragon. Murtagh smirked as he felt the heat that rose between the two of them. An unknown passion that stirred in their bellies and slowly began to eat away at their thoughts. His fingers twitched as Murtagh moved a little closer to Eragon. "Then again, I'm chained" Murtagh said almost close to a whisper.

His voice trembled down to Eragon's groin and he felt Murtagh much too close now. Gods, he felt the urge to touch Murtagh, to pin him down to floor, to pull his hair and kiss him hungrily until they were out of breath, to make him tremble with desire. Eragon shifted a bit as of means to get closer to him. "I'll try to get Nasuada to place you in a better place, so you won't have to be here. Tied and chained-" Eragon's voice grew heavily with lust as he stared at Murtagh's lips. They were full and appeared to be chapped, but his ruggedness only fueled Eragon even more. He wanted to place his lips against his and make those lips so wet, and soft. Eragon clench his jaw and looked down at Murtagh.

"Ah. Is that so? How _kind _of you…" Murtagh seemed to inch a little closer to other. He stared at Eragon's growing blush and how his oceanic eyes seem to stir and shift with lust. Murtagh looked down to his hands and felt his groin start to grow warmer and his stomach clenching for something more. His mind irrupted with thoughts of dominating Eragon and forcing him to kiss his chapped lips, to leave him wet and wanting, begging for more. Murtagh shifted with unease as well.

"A-Actually, if I can, I'll try to get you to be escorted around the Varden. So y-you don't h-have to confined to y-your ru-room." Eragon felt his speech falter as he stared into Murtagh's eyes. His lips were parted as he found himself panting and his abdomen growing warm. Sweat began to form on his body.

Murtagh closed his eyes in need and wished he didn't look at him like that. It only made him grow hot and bothered. He wanted to capture those lips in his own and pull his body close to his, so that they were chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin, flesh-to-flesh; forcing the other to moan in delight. Murtagh's heart raced as he felt precum slide a bit from his slit and down his throbbing shaft. His very presence and scent were driving him crazy. "Oh" was Murtagh's heavy response as he crawled to Eragon's knees.

Eragon felt the lust vibrate in his voice and leaned closer to him. His scent was intoxicating; of hunger and need. Murtagh propped himself up to the other rider and hovered over his lips.

"I need you, Murtagh…" Eragon whispered and titled his head to close the distance between him. Murtagh gave a low groan as Eragon gave him a deeper kiss and nibbled on his top lip. The Riders moved their body together and soon felt the heat rising in their bodies.

"Eragon-"Murtagh breathed into his mouth and cupped his chin; opening his mouth wider and thrusting his tongue in. Eragon felt the warmth of his mouth and soon felt the others tongue caress his own, feeling the saliva starting to run down his chin. He let his hands travel to push Murtagh closer to him and to grip his head and force in a deeper kiss.

A moan escaped Eragon's mouth as he felt Murtagh's chest collide with his. He felt his panting body and all the ridges of his chest against him, rubbing and torturing him for more. Murtagh sucked on the other's tongue and pushed up against him, causing the other to shiver with pleasure. Moving away from his mouth, Eragon kissed Murtagh's chin and made his way down to his collarbone, licking his adam's apple and grazing it with his teeth. Murtagh let himself be dominated and lowered himself on the floor, already feeling Eragon mounting him and straddling his hips.

The Riders moaned with ecstasy as they felt the friction of their two hard cocks. Eragon sat on top of his erection and lowered himself on Murtagh.

"aah-god…do that again!" the elder moaned between his teeth as he arched his back for more. Eragon smirked and let his hands travel up Murtagh's chest as he sucked on his broad neck. Irritated by both their tunic's, Eragon slid his own over his body and discarded it, and he pushed Murtagh's up over his chains. Pinning his wrists down, Eragon licked his navel and smirked against his chest.

"You have smooth skin, Murtagh-" Eragon lower his head to lick the tip of his nipple. Murtagh flushed with embarrassment and closed his eyes, feeling himself get harder. Eragon lapped over the other nipple and sucked on it gently before biting it tenderly. Murtagh pushed against the other's grasp on his wrists and found himself needy for his touch, for kissing him, for forcing their bodies together. Eragon held him down, when he felt Murtagh's knee's rub against his shaft. He whimpered and let the other go, feeling a tremble of ecstasy climb up his groin.

Murtagh flipped the other over and hungrily kissed him. He forced his tongue in his mouth and moaned into it as their erections rubbed on one another once more. Eragon broke away from the kiss and felt his cheeks heat up. "M-Murtagh…." the younger Rider moved his hips against the other, causing an electrifying friction. Murtagh gasped into Eragon's mouth and moved his hands down his chest. Murtagh felt more precum slip out of his slit and he cried out as the cloth between them rubbed it inside.

Eragon placed his hands on Murtagh's chest and played at his nipples. The elder Rider took his wrists and pinned them down. Murtagh moved against Eragon at a steady rhythm and began to touch down his sides. Eragon flushed and grabbed Murtagh close to him. "Murtagh….I-I…ca-can't….ne-need to come" Murtagh felt him tremble as he whispered desperately in his ear. He began to move his hips harder and faster against the young Rider. Eragon moaned loudly and threw his head back and held on to Murtagh. The intensifying heat, Murtagh's cock rubbing against his own, feeling him force him down was more than enough to drive Eragon to orgasm.

He whimpered something in Murtagh's ear, but the other only muffled his cries with his mouth. Murtagh felt Eragon's moan vibrate in his mouth, and only moved faster against the boy. Eragon made one final cry and felt blinding lights cover his vision. Murtagh rubbed his body against Eragon and came with a suppressed whimper.

Both Riders panted against the other and soon felt hot and wet as their cum covered their tips. Eragon knew he had to leave, before Nasuada would begin to worry about his whereabouts. Murtagh gave the other Rider a weak smile, but the poison from their battle made his flutter his eyes in exhaustion.

Eragon didn't want to move. He didn't want to depart from feelings so new to him. But he had to, for Murtagh and for himself. He needed to get him out as soon as possible, before the poison got the best of him.

Feeling guilty, Eragon sat up and shifted Murtagh away. He looked down at him with promising blue eyes and nodded, "I-I'll get someone. I promise. I'll be back…"

Murtagh nodded weakly and closed his eyes to sleep. "Y-yeah…"

Eragon grabbed his tunic and soon had the adrenaline to beg Nasuada for anything.

-------------------Chapter 1 complete!--------------------------------------------------

Flames, or no flames, please, tell me what you think!

Hope you had fun reading this baka smut!

Murtagh: That bastard better came back for me…  
Eragon: I will, I will! I promise  
Murtagh: Damn straight you will…

hehehe, have a good day!


End file.
